Abigail Desgracia
General Name: Abigail Desgracia Nicknames: Abbie Age: ? D.O.B: March 11 Race: Arrancar Gender: Female Blood Type: A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 4'10" Weight: 100lbs Hair: White Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Body type: Petite Abbie has short hair that is mostly white with a little black patch on one side. The only remains of her hollow self in her sealed form is a black horn and tail. Personality Abbie is often sullen and withdrawn. Those who manage to break through her depressive shell would find out that she is actually intelligent and loyal. While she doesn't agree with cruelty for the sake of cruelty, she is not one to stop others from their fun. Likes Dislikes History Abbie is an odd arrancar. Starting with her appearance, Abbie was a canine like hollow covered in white fur with a black mask. She understood the need to devour souls for strength, but chose mostly to only to target souls of those who were struck by natural disasters, those dying or guaranteed to die during the disaster and its aftermath. While her meals were far between, she often gorged herself on the souls caught in the unfortunate circumstances. Showing up shortly before the disaster and leaving once things calmed down, hunting was easy among the chaos and destruction. In between the disasters, she made do by stalking prey among weaker hollows in Hueco Mundo. Powers and Abilities Masteries Experience Spent: 2850 Banked: 150 Zanpakutō Calamidad Abbie's zanpaktou takes the appearance of a black scythe with a sickle blade on the bottom. Release command: Quake 'Resurrecion:' Calamidad's release command is "Quake". Abbie begins twirling Calamidad which kicks up a cloud of dust around her. Tremors seems to ripple through the cloud of dust before it violently erupts revealing Abbie. Unlike many Arrancar, Abbie's form provides her with two bladed weapons that appear to be a combination of the scythe and sickle head of her sealed weapon. The only physical changes to her body are a change of clothes, a small pair of wings on her shoulders, and a half mask on the right side of her face usually hidden behind her bangs.''' = '''Resurrecion Special Ability: Abbie's released form grants her the ability to create tremors from her weapons by channeling reiatsu into the weapons. The tremors seem to emanate from the gems between the blades of each weapon. Abbie channels her Reiatsu into her weapons. The gems in the blades begin to pulse with tremors that travel out through the weapons into whatever they are in contact with. Tremor is often used when Abbie has locked weapons with an opponent to vibrate the opponent's weapon in hopes of distracting them or causing their grip to falter. By slightly altering the amount of Reiatsu, she can vary the quakes from a slow rumble to rapid vibrations. When the pace is altered, it cannot be changed again until the next post. Unlike Tremor, Shock is a single massive pulse that can even travel through air, but works best when sent along the ground. Abbie directs the pulse with a swing of one of her weapons. The pulse deals blunt trauma and knocks the opponent off balance if they don't brace themself. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.